Hero of the Night
by Eelyak22
Summary: My name is Pheonix Scarlet. I like to be called Fox. My best friends are Benny Weir and Ethan Morgan and we can't be seperated. But when vampires got in the way, I began to change physically and mentally. I will do anything to protect my friends even if it makes me be something I'm not.


The Hero of The Night

_"I love you." The dark haired girl said leaning slightly toward the man she thinks that she loves._

I started to scoff at the innocent girl who thought that loving a vampire was possible. They aren't even real how could you possibly love one?

_"I'm not human." He replied earnestly._

_"I don't care, bite me. I'm begging you!" She pleaded, he moved toward her his fangs blaring._

Jane's eyes were glued to the small screen when I glanced over at her. I set my head on my hand and sighed. Dusk II again? Every time I see Ethan's little sister, her face is set on a T.V. screen. How can she not be tired of it yet? My fingers absently rubbed the pendant on my necklace waiting for the boys to get back.

I turned my head when a heard footsteps approaching. "Look at all this." Ethan unloaded several bags from his arms. "What did you do, rob an Ice cream truck or something?"

"I sure wouldn't be surprised. Benny has been known to do stupid things like that." I answered, helping Ethan find a spot for all of the food. I pushed my glasses farther back up my nose, my eyes refocusing.

Benny looked at me and mocked laughter. "Haha very funny, Anyway tomorrow we officially join the high school brotherhood-" I cleared my throat and gave him a pointed glare. "And sisterhood, we are men-"

"Oh my god, is it that stinking hard to remember I am a girl?" I smacked the side of his head.

Benny sighed then added "and women. We must mark the moment!" He announced in such a geeky voice, it had to have been illegal.

"Let's make it the Sunday to end it all." Ethan said and I rolled my eyes. I then grabbed my phone from my pocket and proceeded to hack the school website.

"How are you doing on the lunch schedule?" Benny asked kicking his chair back so his feet rested on the table.

"Well tomorrow we are supposed to have fish sticks and broccoli. But now we are having pizza and French fries." I clicked the send button on my phone then quickly got off of the principal's school account. "You know that if I get caught again at hacking my mom is going to skin my hide." I whispered making sure that Jane couldn't hear. The last time she got something on me, I had to do something unspeakably bad. And that was between one of the guys and me, and never again to be mentioned.

"Yeah so don't get caught." Benny chided and I growled at him.

"Benny do you remember the time when you stuck 176 of these in your mouth?" Ethan asked holding up a bag of marshmallows, trying to lighten up the tension that was always between Benny and I.

"No I did 186." Benny answered, his usual cocky self.

"I did 186 and you did 176." Ethan replied and I face palmed. I then returned to my phone.

"You barely hit 150!" Benny griped and I could see Jane roll her eyes.

I got up and sat down next to her. "I hear you, sister."

"Fox, who did more last time, Benny or I?" Ethan asked and I raised my hands in mock defeat.

Both of the boys then grabbed for the bag and I sighed as I decided that watching Dusk again would be more interesting than watching the two of them fight.

Two loud bangs alerted my attention as it did Jane's. We both looked around, wondering what was going on.

"Ethan, did you hear that?" Jane asked looking over at her older brother. But she soon gave up on that idea when he was shoving marshmallows in his mouth. She stood up and I followed her, pulling at the sleeves of my sweatshirt. "Teenagers really are dumb." She sighed and it fazed me for a moment. Then I brushed it off, whatever.

The banging continued as I hurried to the door with Jane trailing behind me. I stopped for a moment, wondering if it would be a good idea for Jane to follow me with only a pink robe on and with her bunny Abbey. But I continued outside anyway making my way to the driveway.

There stood a boy with flaming orange hair hitting Tennis balls with a hockey stick onto the garage door.

"What are you doing?" I asked charging up to him.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" He asked sarcastically.

"Sucking at hockey, that's what." I said but Jane then stepped in front of me.

"Trespassing." Jane answered, her tone arrogant.

"Why don't you make like an egg and beat it?"

"Why are all of your answers, questions?" I answered my hand on my hip.

He seemed stunned for a moment, not exactly knowing how to answer. "I'm going to tell my big brother." Jane said, trying to make Ethan sound big and tough. I almost began to laugh, Ethan doesn't equal big and tough.

"I'm so scared." He mocked a high pitched voice.

"You better be." I growled and he continued on without skipping a beat.

"I've seen your bother. He may be older but he ain't big. And you aren't either honey." He hissed at me and I clenched my jaw. He yanked Abbey from Jane's hands and threw the animal on the ground. "Fetch." He barked as he hit the toy into the garage door.

"Abbey!" Jane squealed as she ran for her doll.

"Jerk!" I spat at him as he sat back and laughed. I hurried to help Jane get Abbey and when we turned the boy was gone. His hockey stick clanged to the ground and slowly Jane and I made our way toward it. I picked it up as Jane looked up and then a thump alerted our attention. The boys shoe fell to the ground and shuddered to a halt. At the exact same time Jane and I began to scream.

The Morgan's pulled into the driveway as Jane clutched around my waist and I held her back. "What's wrong? Honey, Phoenix what's wrong? What's going on? Are you hurt? What are you doing outside?" Mrs. Morgan stopped looking at Jane and turned toward me, trying to get a good response out of me.

"There was-and he took Abbey- and then hit-and the hockey stick-and then the shoe." I tried to explain through the tears and Mrs. Morgan pulled me into a hug as she yelled for Ethan.

Ethan and Benny ran from the house, trying to spit out the marshmallows they had crammed in their mouths. They tried to organize themselves by waving at us and trying to look civil. "Hey. You're home early." Benny began to wave but faked it and went to scratch his head. "How was date night?"

Mrs. Morgan sighed as she hurried Jane and I inside and sat us both at the table. Then she turned to Jane asking questions and Jane answering them a truthfully as reality would allow. She left out the part of the guy disappearing into the sky; she just said disappeared.

Mrs. Morgan asked me if everything she said was true and I nodded in a reply. "Now to deal with you, young man." She whipped around to face Ethan and he cowered in fear.

"Benny, Phoenix say good bye to Ethan for the night." She said sternly and Ethan quickly replied.

"She likes to be called Fox." I motioned with my eyes that it was alright and then Benny and I quickly said our goodbyes as we rushed out of the door.

"What did you see?" Benny asked as we made the short walk to my house before going to his.

"That's the bad thing, you see I didn't see anything…"

After the police went to my house and questioned me about the missing boy, I still had to go to school. And not surprisingly I saw at least 90 phones out all playing Dusk II.

"Hey guys." I said as I caught up to Benny and Ethan.

"Hey Fox." They said in unison letting me in-between them. Benny then turned to hug me as I squirmed in his grasp. Then when he set me down, Ethan grabbed me into a hug and for some reason I still wondered why.

"Why do you do that?"

"New tradition, every year Ethan and I start a new tradition and this year we will hug you ever time we haven't seen you in a while. Not during the school day but before and after yes." I sighed figuring I wouldn't get a good answer.

I glanced up at Ethan and saw that he had a worried expression on his face. Then Benny answered my silent question. "A babysitter, for you? Classic." Ethan tried to shush him.

"A babysitter?" I asked and I joined Benny on the laughing.

"Tone it down guys, this kind of info could ruin a guys rep. And it is the first week of high school. And it's not for me, it's for Jane.

"On the positive side, one of these premo high school babes could totally be at your house tonight."

"Benny, I technically have a high school babe at my house every night." Ethan said and I rolled my eyes.

"You guys are both crazy." I mumbled as I glanced over the principle. He was a portly fellow with glasses and a crooked nose and if his hand were pictures of some missing kid. I only glanced at the poster before turning back toward my two best friends.

"Fox doesn't count she only just got into high school and isn't a babe…" he mumbled the last part but I heard it and punched him in the arm.

"Thanks for the confidence boost. Anyway you couldn't get another girl to look at you if you wanted to."

"Hey hot stuff." Benny whispered, snapping his finger and winking a girl passing by. "Got her to look at me." He sneered and I rolled my eyes.

"Dude." Ethan whined lightly hitting Benny's shoulder.

"What?" He asked giving a shrug.

"Anyway the only things I know about the sitter is that her name is Erica and she goes to this school."

"I know an Erica. She used to go to my church. Nice girl though I don't know what your social status will be if you are taken care of by her…" I said shrugging.

"Great!" He said sarcastically. I threw my arms up in mock defeat. " Well with any luck I will talk my parents out of it by tonight."

"Hey principle Hicks, let me give you a hand." I turned toward the principle again, curious who the person talking might be. Then I saw him. He had dark brown, almost black, hair and was wearing a black trench coat.

"Thank you Jesse." The principle said, giving the senior the cup of coffee and finished putting up the sign. "Much better."

I glanced back at Ethan and Benny who seemed as puzzled as I was. "Anything for our fearless leader. Do you mind?" Jesse asked as he took a swig from the cup, not waiting for any response. "Ah French roast."

Then as if in a trance the principle repeated "French Roast."

"Good choice." Jesse said, handing back cup.

"Good choice." The principle repeated Jesse again and at this I whirled around to Ethan and Benny. They looked at me, both confused at the events that just transpired. Jesse then strutted away with his gang following behind closely. Jesse glanced at me and raised his eyebrows. I returned the favor not knowing what to do. Then the principle looked after them as if he didn't know what just happened. "Boys in the drama club; always making a scene." He laughed as if trying to convince himself more than us. We all laughed with him as he walked away.

"Ok that was weird." Ethan said as we turned toward each other in a circle.

"You're telling me. Just a little while into high school and Ethan has a babysitter and the principle gets hypnotized." Benny said and I glanced over my shoulder at the spot that the principle had stood. Then I saw the poster of the missing boy.

"Guys this is the boy that was in the driveway." I said as I walked to the poster.

"He is missing, but why?" Ethan asked and I shrugged.

"Guys lets figure this out later; I'm starving." Benny complained and we walked to get to lunch.

I HAVE THIS NEW IDEA AND YES IT IS BASICALLY EXACTLY LIKE THE MOVIE RIGHT NOW BUT I GETS BETTER I PROMISE!


End file.
